


Be(witching)

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Alternate Universe - High School, Banned Together Bingo, Bullying, Cas and Dean are best friends, Cas has magic, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Coming Out... But As A Witch, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Getting Together, Insults, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is an asshole and he's not even in this..., Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mild Language, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Dean Winchester, Spells & Enchantments, Though Dean Thinks It Is, Unamused Castiel, Weather spells, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch Curses, rock magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, for the square Real Witch Spells.*~*Castiel wasn't a witch. People in their school always said he was, they pointed out his odd way of dressing - that was just Cas - and his lack of family - all kinds of people live alone - and his large black cat - black cats are stereotypes, Cas just liked cats - and the weird things people had seen him buying at the local occult shop - Cas was going through his satanic phase, who hadn't done that before - though their biggest piece of evidence was his friendship with Dean Winchester. No one could comprehend that Dean would want to spend time with the weirdo unless he was being bespelled.Dean thought the whole thing was bullshit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Summer's Banned Together Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768180
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Be(witching)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another Bingo square!! This particular one was really fun to write... so I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!!

Castiel wasn't a witch. People in their school always said he was, they pointed out his odd way of dressing - that was just Cas - and his lack of family - all kinds of people live alone - and his large black cat - black cats are stereotypes, Cas just liked cats - and the weird things people had seen him buying at the local occult shop - Cas was going through his satanic phase, who hadn't done that before - though their biggest piece of evidence was his friendship with Dean Winchester. No one could comprehend that Dean would want to spend time with the weirdo unless he was being bespelled.

Dean thought the whole thing was bullshit.

Cas wasn't a witch. He was a bit weird, but he wasn't weird enough to be a witch, nor was he magic. Dean was friends with him because Cas was pretty cool when you got to know him.

Nothing magic about that.

Still, even though Dean knew that to be the truth, it didn't stop the rest of the kids in their year. Not much ever seemed to. They would still yell names, throw notes with doodles of witches hats, make annoying noises and just generally make fun of Cas. He never seemed bothered, he always just said "let them believe what they want to" but Dean cared, and he hated how everyone treated his best friend.

"Oi, child-eater!" Someone yelled from behind them, the insult clearly aimed at Cas. They were just trying to walk to class, but apparently that wasn't allowed unless Cas had been insulted at least three times.

Dean frowned, looking behind him to see if he could see who yelled it. He didn't recognise the voice, but it wasn't like he knew the voice of everyone in the school anyway.

"Leave it Dean," Cas sighed, "they aren't worth it." Dean wanted to argue that they might not be, but Cas was, but a raised eyebrow from Cas shut him right up.

He couldn't argue with Cas. He had to avoid it at all costs because Castiel. Always. Won. It didn't matter what they were arguing about, one way or another he would win.

Dean sighed back, louder, which just ended up causing a sighing fight to break out between them, both of them taking it in turns to try and sigh louder and more dramatic than the other. 

Shockingly enough, Cas won.

"I just don't like the things they say about you," Dean explained, glaring at all the kids he could see staring at Cas like he was some kind of freak. "They are awful, I wish you would just let me teach them a lesson."

"Dean, you know why I won't let you 'teach them a lesson'." Cas' voice was calm, not a single hint of frustration in it. He knew Dean wouldn't ignore what he said, so he was secure in the knowledge that if he said not to do anything, Dean wouldn't.

"Because it would make you seem weaker and could risk me getting an excluded, or even expelled." Cas had given the same reasoning for nearly a year now, and Dean knew it was sound logic….. but damn did he wish he could find a loophole and do it anyway.

"Exactly. Now, are you coming to my house tonight or not?" It was Dean's birthday in two days, but it was a Friday today, and John would be back home on Saturday, so this was their last chance to see each other out of school until John left again. Dean didn't know what it was about Cas that made his mainly absent father hate him so much, but he seriously did. If John even though Dean might have snuck off to see Cas, then there was hell to pay.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it," Dean grinned, "you did promise me pancakes after all."

"And pancakes I shall deliver," Cas promised, his own smile echoing Dean's. "Do you know how long John is going to be staying this time?"

"No idea, hopefully not as long as last time." The last time John had come home he had stayed for four weeks, and two of them were holidays, so Dean barely got to see Cas until he left. He hated it.

"Okay, well we will just have to focus on the now then won't we. One school day to survive, and I'll be back."

Dean grinned. It almost sounded like- but no. That would be stupid. Just because he liked his friend, didn't mean his friend liked him back. He was just overly self absorbed to assume that Cas liked him just because he was a good friend.

"See you soon," Dean said, his smile fading slightly. Why was Cas even friends with someone like him?

"Dean, I don't know what you are thinking, but whatever it is, you're wrong."

Dean had no idea how Cas could always read him so well, but somehow he always could.

"Yeah, alright," Dean said, just as the bell for homeroom rang. Saved by the bell had never been so true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean was pretty much skipping by the time he left school. Sam was going home with a few of his friends - also making the most of the last day before John got back - so he was free of responsibility and could enjoy his evening with Cas without any worries.

"Hello Dean," Cas grinned when Dean appeared next to him. Cas was going to be driving them home, John had Baby and however much Dean hated it, he couldn't do anything to stop John from doing whatever he wanted with his own car.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, walking around the car and sliding into the passenger seat. He didn't love Cas' car, it wasn't as good as Baby, but it was still a pretty nice car, and it was better than some of the monstrosities some of the other kids drove.

It was still a pimp mobile.

Cas stepped onto the gas, pulling out of the parking lot and starting to drive back to his home. "Did you have a good day at school?" That was one of the things Dean lov- liked about Cas. He actually sounded like he cared about these basic small talk conversations.

"Cas dude, you sound like an old man," Dean laughed, "you are at school with me as well, you know how it is."

"I was just trying to make small talk, I don't know what you have been doing today," Cas replied in fake annoyance.

"It was good," Dean smiled, "better now that I'm out of school and with you." Dean knew that it wasn't the most subtle he'd ever been, but it was all true.

"I'm glad to hear that," Cas grinned, "my day is better now that you are here too." Dean tried to make his stupid heart shut up, but it really didn't want to listen to him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhh," Dean sighed happily, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his full stomach. Cas had ordered them pizza, and after eating more than his fair share, Dean was stuffed.

"I was going to suggest we go to my room, but looking at you now, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon," Cas laughed, "do you want to watch a movie? I'll let you choose."

"You see this, this is why I love you," Dean said, the happy, satisfied feeling he was basking in only lasting long enough for his brain to catch up with his mouth.

Shit.

"I- I mean," Dean mumbled, trying to find a save. But did he really want one? Wouldn't it be so much better if Cas knew, even if it did mean he would lose his best friend.

"You love me?" Cas' voice was quiet, but not angry. Closer to confused than angry.

"I- yes," Dean whispered. He couldn't be bothered to hide it anymore. He was too tired for that.

"I love you too Dean," Cas grinned, before his face suddenly dropped. "But I have some things I need to tell you."

"Things you need to tell me?" Dean asked, his voice definitely filled with confusion. What could there possibly be that Cas hadn't already told him?

"The kids at school, they aren't exactly wrong when they call me a witch." Cas grimaced, "I told someone what I was when I was younger, before you came to town, and no one believed me, but they have tried to tease me about 'that time when I was seven and thought I was magic' for the last ten years."

"You're a witch? You can do magic?" Dean asked, not certain that what he was hearing was real, or if this was a really vivid, super detailed, hallucination.

"Yes, would you like me to show you?"

No matter how confused, and slightly concerned, Dean was about this, he would never say no to the chance to possibly watch real magic.

"Hell yeah."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean watched open mouthed as Cas muttered Latin under his breath, waving his arms a bit and making the plant in front of him start to grow, lengthening and twisting and twining until it resembled a love heart shape. He was holding a light pink rock, rose quartz or something? Dean didn't know, he wasn't a rock expert, but Cas seemed to be using it to help him cast the spell, along with the hand movements and the Latin.

"I know it's a bit cliché," Cas grinned, while the plant finished growing, apparently not even needing too much concentration to go this once he had started it and got the Latin over with, "but I wasn't exactly expecting to prove magic to anyone today so didn't decide what to do beforehand."

"Is that all you can do?" Dean asked once Cas was done. He blushed when he realised how rude he had been, but he did kind of want to know what else Cas could do.

Cas grinned, grabbing a different rock from his shelf and saying something more in another language before he clicked his fingers together. Nothing happened for a moment, but then the heavens opened and it started pouring with rain. Way too much way too quickly to be natural.

"No, I can brew potions, curse people - though I don't normally do that - control the weather, lots of things really."

"Curse people," Dean squeaked, his mind suddenly leaving the weather and remembering how everyone at school had said that he was only there because he was bespelled, cursed.

"I haven't cursed you," Cas assured, seemingly not bothered by the guy he liked - his new boyfriend? - thinking he would curse him. "I can't change feelings, anything you feel is really you."

Dean nodded, letting out a breath of fresh air. Cas didn't curse him… but he did just control a plant… and he could control the weather.

He wasn't panicking - he wasn't - he was just very aware that Cas was more powerful than he had ever expected him to be.

"Calm down," Cas said, his voice surprisingly gently, "it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm still me. Everything is still the same."

Dean nodded, he'd just watched his best friend - his boyfriend? - cast real life magic spells, but it was okay. He trusted him. No matter what happened.

"I trust you," he smiled, reaching out, his grin only widening when Cas grabbed his hands back.

So it turned out that Cas was actually a witch, the people at school had been right. But it wasn't because of his clothes, his family, his cat, nor his friendship with Dean, though he might be going to that shop to buy ingredients after all.

"Wait a minute! Is your cat a familiar?" 

"No," Cas laughed, "Cosmo is just a regular cat. I don't have a familiar yet."

"Oh okay," Dean said, only to speak up again a half second later when the words registered in his mind. "Wait, you could get a familiar?"

"Yes, they are just as real as my spells," Cas grinned, pulling Dean in for a soft kiss that stole his breath away, "you big dumbass."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah I do," Cas breathed, such a dopey smile on his face that it made Dean's heart burst with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Kudos and comments make my week ten times brighter!!!  
> Have a good week!!


End file.
